


Interrupted

by peacetothemountaingoat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Kylo is a horny shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacetothemountaingoat/pseuds/peacetothemountaingoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my dear friend Ishara and I were discussing this modern au Kylux trash pile I've been working on, and it quickly turned nsfw. We were talking about how great it'd be if someone walked in on them doing the do, and how it'd be even greater if it was Han. And thus this little fic was born.</p><p>If you enjoyed it, please comment/leave kudos letting me know, or leave constructive criticism if there's something I need to improve on! :)</p></blockquote>





	Interrupted

“Kylo we gotta-- _ oh fuck _ \--we gotta be quiet. Your parents are gonna be here any second,” Hux managed to gasp out. It was hard enough to think with the way Kylo’s mouth moved along the pale column of his throat, let alone talk, and Hux moaned again when he sucked a dark mark into his shoulder.

“Then we’ll be quiet,” Kylo growled, sliding his long fingers down the back of Hux’s jeans. “I’ve been thinking about that ass all fucking day,” he added, squeezing the redhead’s ass through his boxers, making Hux groan again. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you. Or in you, for that matter.”

Hux moaned, pulling him in for a rough kiss as Kylo went to suck at his neck again. It was true that he’d been teasing his boyfriend all day, mostly just to be an ass and get him all hot and bothered before his parents came to visit. He was fully aware that he’d pay for it later, but the second they’d got home with the groceries Kylo had pounced. “Fucking hell, you are one impatient son of a bitch aren’t you?” Hux teased as Kylo ripped his pants down. Kylo didn’t respond, only stared at him with hunger burning in his dark eyes as he palmed Hux’s half-hard cock through his underwear.

“On the bed, now,” he growled, kissing him harder and pushing him back. Hux moaned, letting himself let go of the control he so desperately craved any other time and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs and pulling Kylo between them. Kylo in turn kissed his inner thighs, smirking as Hux moaned again and arched his back. “You know, I love seeing you like this,” he murmured, kissing up the inside of the freckled thigh, sucking small marks along the edge of his boxers. “Just letting go so completely, giving yourself up to me. Knowing that you trust me so completely." The more he talked, the more firm, openmouthed kisses he pressed to Hux’s body, traveling up his hip and taking the clothing between his teeth. He gently tapped the side of his leg, murmuring “Lift your legs for me, love,” and smiling when Hux obeyed without question.

He was already so hard, swollen and leaking precum into the pale golden curls at the base of his dick. Kylo swore his mouth started watering at the sight of it, his erection almost begging to be touched, dark with want and contrasting so perfectly with the pale skin of his lower body. He climbed over Hux, digging through the bedside cabinet for the bottle of lube they kept as well as a condom before settling on his stomach between Hux’s thighs. He paused, admiring the way Hux trembled with anticipation before him, how he shivered when Kylo breathed hot air over his sensitive skin. “What are you waiting for?” Hux asked, whining impatiently. “Are you just gonna lay there all day, or are you gonna-- _ oh _ .” His head dropped back against the pillow as Kylo licked a long, slow stripe up from the base of his cock to his head in one fluid motion, moaning low in his throat and grabbing at the bedsheets. Kylo repeated the motion, pressing his tongue against him a little harder and drawing a louder moan out of his smaller boyfriend before swallowing him down in one go. “Oh my  _ god, _ ” Hux moaned, digging his fingers into Kylo’s hair. “Oh fuck baby, oh god you feel so good.” His voice trembled slightly, the way it always did when he was good and turned on, and Kylo groaned around the cock down his throat.

He could go on like that for hours, sucking and licking slowly at Hux, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head until his cock hit the back of Kylo’s throat. He did it now, getting lost in the feel of how it felt to have him slide past his lips, the taste heavy on his tongue, the breathy whines and moans Hux let out, as well as the way his whispered Kylo’s name under his breath like a prayer. He was so caught up in the moment, his five senses so completely overpowered with  _ Hux _ , that he didn’t hear the front door open or the heavy footsteps heading down the hall towards his bedroom.

“Ben are you in-” Han’s voice was suddenly there, cutting through Hux’s moan as Kylo’s eyes flew open, jerking back to see his father standing in the doorway. His father. Standing there while he sucked his boyfriend’s dick. Hux saw him too, his face going scarlet as he ripped the blanket over himself and furiously stared at the ceiling. Han took one look at them and grunted, “Uh, I guess you’re busy. I’ll tell your mother you’re taking a nap,” and backing out, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kylo and Hux stayed frozen, listening to his steps recede down the hall, before Hux sat up and smacked him in the chest, still blushing profusely.

“You  _ asshole! _ You didn’t lock the door?” he hissed, his freckled chest burning a beautiful shade of crimson, the way it always did when he got embarrassed. 

“I didn’t think they’d be here so soon,” he hissed back. Hux glared at him, groaning and flopping back on the bed dramatically. Kylo kissed his ribcage delicately, murmuring, “We could keep going, if you’d like.” But Hux only shoved him away before rolling off the bed and grabbing his pants.

“Are you serious? I’m too embarrassed to stay hard like that. My dick won’t let me.” His back was to Kylo, who continued to admire the blush that painted Hux’s body. He sighed, running his fingers through his mussed hair in an attempt to make it look less I-was-getting-my-hair-pulled-cause-I-was-sucking-dick and more presentable. “But,” Hux continued, his voice level and contolled in a way that went straight to Kylo’s dick. “If you behave at this dinner and protect me from your dad, I’ll make it up to you later.” He glanced over his shoulder, giving Kylo that smug little half-smirk that used to infuriate him, but instead now made arousal burn deep in his groin. He grinned wickedly.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my dear friend Ishara and I were discussing this modern au Kylux trash pile I've been working on, and it quickly turned nsfw. We were talking about how great it'd be if someone walked in on them doing the do, and how it'd be even greater if it was Han. And thus this little fic was born.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please comment/leave kudos letting me know, or leave constructive criticism if there's something I need to improve on! :)


End file.
